One Night Hideaway
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: Just some Yami x Yugi fluff I wrote as my first attempt at a Puzzleshipping fic.


Yugi stood back and admired his new creation. It was simple, but perfect. Taking up most of his bedroom, it had taken a good 20 minutes and most of the sheets in the house to build. It hung just above his bed, stretching across his room to his desk, and was filled with many pillows and blankets, just cozy enough for two people. Yep, it was a fort, just like the ones he had made when he was younger, only this one was much bigger and more stable than anything a 6 year old could make. As he stood at the door admiring it, he realised that although it was meant to be a team effort between him and his partner Yami, he had done most of the work himself. Thinking of his counterpart, Yugi stepped out into the hallway, wondering where Yami had disappeared to, obviously avoiding the work of putting up the fort they'd decided to build _together. _Yugi was surprised when muscular arms wrapped around him from behind, as his partner had snuck up on him.

"Is it ready yet?" Yami asked with a hopeful grin, as Yugi turned to face him.

"It is, thanks to no help from _you_," Yugi replied playfully, poking Yami's bare chest. They were both in nothing but comfy boxer shorts, and as Yugi glanced down to see Yami wearing the matching pair to his own, he chuckled. "Those suit you, you know," he said with a laugh.

"Well then maybe I'll keep them," Yami said, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. Yugi shook his head, announcing that they were one of his favourite pairs. The matching set were both part of the Duel Monsters clothing line, both having an elaborate design of monsters on them, including lots of Yugi's favourites.

"Well if you hadn't have spilt ice cream all over mine, we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we?" Yami said, giving Yugi a playful smirk.

"I didn't mean to," Yugi said, mirroring Yami as he crossed his arms also in a defensive stance. "It was your fault for distracting me!" Yugi announced. This 'distraction' he mentioned was referring to earlier when they had both been sitting cross legged across from each other as Yugi ate his ice cream. Convinced that Yugi wasn't eating it fast enough, Yami had leant over to plant a soft kiss on Yugi's lips, intending to tell him after to eat faster or he won't get any more. However, the pleasant surprise had caused Yugi to forget he was holding an ice cream, and it fell into Yami's lap, which is why they were now wearing the matching shorts.

Yami shrugged, "If you wanted me to take my pants off you could have just asked nicely," he smirked.

Yugi's face flushed red, and he pushed Yami against the chest, growling at him playfully. Yami stumbled backwards, and Yugi laughed, before running into the confines of his room, crawling into the fort. Yami smiled as he righted himself. Although Yugi had tried to sound annoyed, he was much too cute to pull it off. Besides, if he was annoyed he wouldn't have ran into his room, giggling. That was just obvious that he wanted Yami to follow him, so the taller one did so, walking into the room and crawling into the fort behind his partner. He looked up and saw the lump underneath the sheets on Yugi's bed, and smirked.

"You're really terrible at this hiding thing, Aibou," he said, lifting up the covers. Although he was left staring at a pile of pillows with a bewildered expression. "What the-ahh!" He had been caught by surprise when Yugi had come up behind him, basically tackling him onto the bed. Yami landed in the pile of pillows on his stomach, and could hear Yugi laughing as the smaller boy sat on top of him. Yami simply rolled over, causing Yugi to roll off of him and land next to him on the bed, only inches away from hitting his head on the wall. Yami chuckled as he lay on his back, putting his hands under his head as he looked up at the sheets above them. Yugi simply cuddled up next to him with a sigh. Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around his partner, as the boy's head rested comfortably on his bare chest. They both lay there for a moment, silently enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another.

Yami sighed and looked down at Yugi, "I love you, Aibou," he said, holding Yugi tightly against him.

In response, Yugi smiled and lifted his head up, sliding up so that he could kiss him on the cheek, "I know," he said, as Yami turned to face him, a smile painted on his strong but elegant face. Yami then lifted his hands up to hold the sides of Yugi's face gently, and pulled him closer so that their lips could meet in a soft, gentle kiss. Yugi responded with a low moan, as he melted at Yami's touch. He wanted more though, so he deepened the kiss, running his hands across the other's chest. Yami responded by moving his hands down to Yugi's waist and pulling the boy on top of him, as his lips parted in anticipation. Yugi happily accepted the invitation, sliding his tongue into Yami's mouth as he ran his hands through the other's spiky hair. As they continued to kiss, Yami ran his hands down Yugi's back, before grabbing his waist tightly, pulling the boy against him even more, enjoying the feeling of their bare chests pressed together. After a few minutes of them kissing passionately, wrapped in an embrace, Yugi pulled out, becoming short of breath. He leaned on his elbows, looking down at Yami with a dizzy smile, his cheeks a flush of light pink.

Yami chuckled, "Want me to take my pants off now?" he said with a playful smirk.

The slight blush that had been on Yugi's cheeks turned tomato red. He wasn't sure how to respond, so he simply rolled off of Yami and pushed the other off of the bed with a huff. Yami had not been expecting this, and in a panic he tried to grab something to stop him from falling off the bed, but his hand only caught onto the sheets above them, and as he tumbled onto the ground, the fort came down with him, covering him in a tangle of sheets. Yugi laughed as he watched the spiky haired figure below the sheets, trying to pull them off of him. When Yami was finally able to untangle himself, he glared at Yugi, who was sitting on the bed, grinning.

"You'll pay for that," Yami said, narrowing his eyes.

Yugi continued to grin at him, "Well, if you still want to sleep in a fort, you're going to have to rebuild the whole thing," he said, hopping off the bed. "And since you didn't help me before, it only seems fair that you sort this mess out yourself, right?" He said with a cheeky smile, leaning down to give Yami a kiss on the cheek, before heading for the door, "let me know when you're done, I'll be out in the living room watching the Duel Monsters tournament..."

Yami glared at Yugi's back as he left the room, "Hey that's not fair! You know I wanted to watch that before!" He got up and ran out of the room after Yugi, giving up on the fort idea.

_Well, it was good while it lasted, _Yami thought to himself.


End file.
